


All The Cool Kids Are Heere (f.t. the Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman)

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brooke Lohst Has Feelings, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Connor Murphy Lives (and has issues), Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, I Love Brooke Lohst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jake Dillinger Is My Son, Self-Harm, Texting, The Popular Kids Have Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: I decided to make a group chat fic combining BMC and DEHThis is in no way, shape, or form because I've fallen in love with the stepbro's au at all...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome To The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation from my other chat fic. The events are being kept seperate- what happens here does not correlate to my other fic and so on
> 
> The url's are as such
> 
> Jere-bear: Jeremy  
> AlienOrSmth: Michael  
> EdgeQueen: Brooke  
> PermanentlyExhausted: Chloe  
> QueenOfNewYork: Christine  
> PokemonNerd: Jenna  
> ThatGuy: Rich  
> SportyBoi: Jake  
> AnAcorn: Evan  
> TheSuperiorOne: Zoe  
> TheMilkFinisher: Connor  
> YouKnowWho: Jared  
> ABeck2K27: Alana

Jere-bear: Brooke

Jere-bear: mother

Jere-bear: i request admin rights

ThatGuy: that’s dangerous

AlienOrSmth: no, dangerous would be you having admin rights

ThatGuy: that’s it I’m getting my mom

ThatGuy: @PermanentlyExhausted

PermanentlyExhausted: I’m not your mother

ThatGuy: your right

ThatGuy: your my mom, not mother

PermanentlyExhausted: Brooke come meet your (step) child

PermanentlyExhausted: also your child wants you

ThatGuy: @EdgeQueen your wife wants you

PermanentlyExhausted: I mean- yeah

EdgeQueen: what

EdgeQueen: Jeremy what’s wrong?

EdgeQueen: who hurt my child?

Jere-bear: i just wanted admin rights smh

EdgeQueen: oh, okay!

ThatGuy: Mom I want admin rights

PermanentlyExhausted: no

ThatGuy: Jeremy teach me your ways

Jere-bear: p a t i e n c e R i c h a r d

*Jere-bear has added AnAcorn to the chat*

*Jere-bear has added TheMilkFinisher to the chat*

*Jere-bear has added TheSuperiorOne to the chat*

*Jere-bear has added YouKnowWho to the chat*

*Jere-bear has added ABeck2k27*

Jere-bear: hey guys!

Jere-bear: everyone- this is my step- brother Evan and some of his friends

AnAcorn: *waves* hi

TheMilkFinisher: sup

TheSuperiorOne: hey people

YouKnowWho: yeah- it’s me

ABeck2k27: nice to meet all of you!

SportyBoi: *waves back* 

AlienOrSmth: hi 

EdgeQueen: hey! 

PermanentlyExhausted: hello :) 

QueenOfNewYork: hi- welcome to the chat! :D 

PokemonNerd: hi!

PermanentlyExhausted: Rich, come and say hi

ThatGuy: *runs and hides*

PermanentlyExhausted: RICHARD GORANSKI COME OUT HERE AND SAY HI

ThatGuy: n o

PermanentlyExhausted: I’m sorry, he’s not typically this shy

PermanentlyExhausted: like at all…

EdgeQueen: at least my son is well behaved

PermanentlyExhausted: one of mine is

PermanentlyExhausted: … don’t know what happened to the other one

Jere-bear: … introduction time!

AnAcorn: oh, okay! Um- I’m Evan

EdgeQueen: hi!

TheMilkFinisher: Connor

SportyBoi: Sup

TheSuperiorOne: Zoe, the superior one tho he won’t admit it

QueenOfNewYork: omg you’re in jazz band aren’t you?

TheSuperiorOne: yeah!

ABeck2k27: hi, I’m Alana

YouKnowWho: the insanely cool Jared Kleinman

AlienOrSmth: JARED!!!!

YouKnowWho: MICHAEL!!!!

Jere-bear: okay- I’m Jeremy

EdgeQueen: son

QueenOfNewYork: babe ;)

SportyBoi: Jake

ABeck2k27: Dillinger?

SportyBoi: the one and only

AlienOrSmth: Michael with a B

YouKnowWho: *high fives*

EdgeQueen: I’m Brooke :)

Jere-bear: hi mom!

TheMilkRuiner: Lohst?

EdgeQueen: yup

TheMilkRuiner: neat

PermanentlyExhausted: Chloe

AnAcorn: Jeremy

AnAcorn: your friends with Chloe Valentine?

ThatGuy: she’s my mom

EdgeQueen: and my wife <3

Jere-bear: yeah Ev

PermanentlyExhausted: @AnAcorn yep, nice to meet you

AnAcorn: you too

QueenOfNewYork: Christine Canigula at your service 

YouKnowWho: no way

TheSuperiorOne: oh my god hi!

SportyBoi: don’t you mean

SportyBoi: Christiiiiine

QueenOfNewYork: i did not

Jere-bear: Jake that was one time

AlienOrSmth: it was 16 at least

PokemonNerd: Jenna

ABeck2k27: wait- you run that school blog don’t you?

PokemonNerd: um yeah!

ThatGuy: wait, i need to sort out this family tree

ThatGuy: Chloe and Brooke are married

ThatGuy: making me and Jeremy step- brothers

ThatGuy: Christine is Brooke’s daughter in law

ThatGuy: Mother who's your second child?

PermanentlyExhausted: michael

AlienOrSmth: s i n c e w h e n?

PermanentlyExhausted: since now

ThatGuy: edit: that makes me and Michael brothers- and me, Michael and Jeremy step brothers

ThatGuy: oh and Mom- Jake is your son in law

PermanentlyExhausted: what no

PermanentlyExhausted: i reject that

SportyBoi: rude

PermanentlyExhausted: shut up you know what I mean

SportyBoi: do I have your permission to be a part of this family?

PermanentlyExhausted: sure, why not

SportyBoi: okay congrats now I’m your son in law

PermanentlyExhausted: you know what? This may as well happen

QueenOfNewYork: Jenna is my sister then

ThatGuy: okay so

ThatGuy: Chloe & Brooke are family matriarchs

ThatGuy: me, Michael and Jeremy are directly related

ThatGuy: Christine & Jake married into it, and Jenna is Jeremy’s sister in law

PermanentlyExhausted: yep

ThatGuy: okay- now for the newcomers

ThatGuy: distinguish yourselves

AnAcorn: o- oh

AnAcorn: but we already introduced ourselves?

ThatGuy: yeah, but you joined the family now! So… how are you all in this?

EdgeQueen: he’s my son- him and Jeremy are brothers

AnAcorn: oh cool!

AlienOrSmth: Jared is my husband

YouKnowWho: d u d e

TheSuperiorOne: can I be like… the vodka aunt?

ThatGuy: hi Aunt Zoe :D

ABeck2K27: Zoe- wanna get married platonically?

TheSuperiorOne: hell yeah

ABeck2K27: okay so i basically just married in also

EdgeQueen: perfect! So that’s that

TheMilkFinisher: I’ll be the uncle that randomly shows up and rarely comes to family gatherings

PermanentlyExhausted: I’d like to change my role

ThatGuy: no- you’re mom

PermanentlyExhausted: this is a direct threat to my existence

*PermanentlyExhausted has left the chat*

*EdgeQueen has added PermanentlyExhausted to the chat*

PermanentlyExhausted: update: this has become a hostage situation, send help

EdgeQueen: Chloooo

PermanentlyExhausted: no

EdgeQueen: I’m gonna do it

PermanentlyExhausted: don’t you dare

EdgeQueen: please Chlo Chlo puffs?

AlienOrSmth: *spits out drink* you call her what?

PermanentlyExhausted: she’s called me a lot of other things- that’s nothing

PermanentlyExhausted: particularly last night...

TheMilkFinisher: I-

TheSuperiorOne: he’s rolling on the floor laughing

SportyBoi: so’s Rich

PermanentlyExhausted: Brooke you broke my child

EdgeQueen: correction- YOU broke your child

QueenOfNewYork: I’m confused…

AnAcorn: so am I…

TheMilkFinisher: it’s nothing

EdgeQueen: Jere, Evan- time to get to class the bell rang

AnAcorn: okay- I’ll talk to you later!

Jere-bear: fine, bye mom

PermanentlyExhausted: Rich, Michael- gentle reminder to get to class!

ThatGuy: no

PermanentlyExhausted: this was a gentle reminder- yet your words bring me ungodly amounts of rage

TheMilkFinisher: I’m tempted to come to more family gatherings now

ThatGuy: Jake save me she’s gonna kill me with a hairbrush

PermanentlyExhausted: don’t be stupid

PermanentlyExhausted: I’m definitely gonna use an eyelash curler

AlienOrSmth: what if i don’t want to go?

PermanentlyExhausted: then perish


	2. Brooke is scary okay

9: 23 AM

TheSuperiorOne: why must I suffer so

QueenOfNewYork: i’m in trig- kill me

TheSuperiorOne: English for me

*TheSuperiorOne has sent a photo*

AnAcorn: the lack of comas is scaring me

TheSuperiorOne: you scare me

AnAcorn: :D

TheMilkFinisher: ngl? Brooke scares me

QueenOfNewYork: - Brooke does?

TheMilkFinisher: ye

TheMilkFinisher: I just saw her fend off at least two guys while reapplying her lipstick without breaking eye contact

TheMilkFinisher: then she dug her shoe heel into their feet

QueenOfNewYork: yeah, she does that

TheMilkFinisher: still have yet to see Chloe in action

QueenOfNewYork: now that is an experience

PermanentlyExhausted: thanks??? I guess???

EdgeQueen: i’m really not scary

PermanentlyExhausted: …

QueenOfNewYork: …

ThatGuy: …

TheMilkFinisher: ...

SportyBoi: she’s really not

SportyBoi: she’s a literal sweetheart

TheMilkFinisher: I know what I saw

Jere-bear: no you don’t understand she’s a literal sweetheart how can she be scary?

TheMilkFinisher: I KNOW WHAT I S A W


	3. The Great Theater/ Jazz Band Debate with some emotional issues tossed in

QueenOfNewYork: real talk, what’s better

QueenOfNewYork: theater

TheSuperiorOne: or jazz band

EdgeQueen: theater

TheMilkFinisher: don’t care

PermanentlyExhausted: I’m with Connor

AlienOrSmth: jazz band

SportyBoi: theater

Jere-bear: theater

AnAcorn: both are good

YouKnowWho: jazz band

PokemonNerd: I’m gonna have to say jazz band

ThatGuy: theater

ABeck2K27: theater (sorry zo)

QueenOfNewYork: allow me to make some corrections

QueenOfNewYork: Brooke- correct

QueenOfNewYork: Connor, Chloe- good enough i guess?

QueenOfNewYork: Michael you disgust me

AlienOrSmth: ah so you’ve discussed me?

QueenOfNewYork: i cannot be bought with Hamilton lyrics

QueenOfNewYork: Jake, Jere- correct as well

QueenOfNewYork: Evan- I’ll allow it 

QueenOfNewYork: Jared prepare to face my wrath you disgrace to this group chat

QueenOfNewYork: Jenna- I thought we were ~friends~

TheSuperiorOne: Alana how could you

TheSuperiorOne: I want a platonic divorce

TheMilkFinisher: platonic divorce

TheSuperiorOne: nobody asked Connor

ABeck2K27: wait no please don’t leave me

EdgeQueen: (i am helpless…)

QueenOfNewYork: (how can i do this?!!)

EdgeQueen: (just give him what he wants and you can have me)

QueenOfNewYork: ( i don’t want you… *jk ly Brookie*)

EdgeQueen: (whatever he wants- if you pay, you can ~staaayyy~ *<3*)

PermanentlyExhausted: can confirm she began singing this

TheSuperiorOne: there is no escaping the musicals

QueenOfNewYork: no

EdgeQueen: we are inevitable

QueenOfNewYork: consider- we should do Hamilton

EdgeQueen: okay chill Maria/Eliza/Laurens/Angelica

QueenOfNewYork: you know what I meant

SportyBoi: Chloe’s Maria

PermanentlyExhausted: i will write you out of my will

EdgeQueen: wait i wanna be Maria

PermanentlyExhausted: and i don’t want to be- it’s a win win

Jere-bear: Brooke would make a good Maria

Jere-bear: she managed to make frozen yogurt sound seductive

YouKnowWho: so you’re telling me you shot down a threesome with the two hottest girls in school?

*EdgeQueen has left the chat*

PermanentlyExhausted: :/

*PermanentlyExhausted has left the chat*

AlienOrSmth: welp, moms gone

YouKnowWho: … what just happened?

AlienOrSmth: nothing- just something Brooke should have gotten over a while ago

QueenOfNewYork: excuse you?

QueenOfNewYork: she’s felt like that for years- it’s not going away that easy

QueenOfNewYork: and she doesn’t have to “get over” anything

QueenOfNewYork: it’s not her fault she’s been taken advantage of and cheated on at every turn

QueenOfNewYork: she’s got a lot to offer- she has every right to be upset when people don’t see that

QueenOfNewYork: especially when things were just finally beginning to look up

*QueenOfNewYork has left the chat*

Jere-bear: I’ll be back, bye guys

TheMilkFinisher: i’m not nearly high enough for this

ABeck2K27: really Jared?

YouKnowWho: sorry, okay!

SportyBoi: you’d need to have been around for a while to understand

*EdgeQueen has rejoined the chat*

*EdgeQueen has changed their name to ThatDumbBlonde*

ThatDumbBlonde: it’s meant to be ironic

ThatDumbBlonde: actually~

*ThatDumbBlonde has changed their name to LactoseIntolerant*

LactoseIntolerant: bam

Jere-bear: but… you’ve literally chugged a gallon of milk before

*LactoseIntolerant has changed Jere-bear’s name to FunRuiner*

LactoseIntolerant: i’d do it again

*ThatGuy has sent a photo*

ThatGuy: do it

*LactoseIntolerant has sent a video*

LactoseIntolerant: :D

*FunRuiner has added PermanentlyExhausted to the chat*

*FunRuiner has changed PermanentlyExhausted's name to Mother#2*

FunRuiner: look what your wife is doing

Mother#2: first of all, i resent that name

*Mother#2 has changed their name to TheSexyOne*

TheSexyOne: and second

TheSexyOne: @LactoseIntolerant why? Last time i literally had to hold your hair back while you puked up your guts

LactoseIntolerant: yeah but it was awesome

AnAcorn: … what have I walked in on?


	4. What are these *feelings* you speak of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pay, you can staaayyyyy  
> Sorry I'm listening to Say No To This as I post this-
> 
> Anywho :D
> 
> Time to start living up to those tags >:)
> 
> TW's: self harm, depression  
> It's a heavy chapter- so please proceed with caution
> 
> This is largely based on hc's I have because yes-

TheSexyOne: i’m on my way to murder Madeline :D

AlienOrSmth: nice

ThatGuy: cool

SportyBoi: send pics

ABeck2K27: okay…

TheSuperiorOne: go off i guess

QueenOfNewYork: can i help? :P

*LactoseIntolerant has changed their name to TheOnlyResponsibleOne*

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: Chloe no

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: we’ve discussed this

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: no murder

TheSexyOne: jokes on you imma do it anyways

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: fine then- no cuddles for a week

TheSexyOne: but-

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: no

SportyBoi: she just stomped over to the table and is now pouting at her phone

TheSexyOne: shut up Jake

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: that’s what she does when she knows someone's right

TheSexyOne: b r o o k e

TheMilkFinisher: haha guess who just finished a therapy session

TheMilkFinisher: and still wants to die :D

AnAcorn: Connor no :(

AnAcorn: do you need to talk?

TheMilkFinisher: no, no

TheMilkFinisher: it just never seems to help is all

TheSexyOne: tell me about it

*TheSexyOne has deleted a message*  
ooo

D.M.’s between C. Valentine and C. Murphy

C. Murphy: You've done therapy?

C. Valentine: what? No

C. Murphy: it’s nothing to be ashamed of Chloe

C. Valentine: well, I haven’t

C. Valentine: so just drop it

C. Murphy: mmhmm

C. Murphy: you know- it’s impressive how well you’ve kept your grip on the school

C. Murphy: anyone who looks hard enough can tell you’re falling apart

C. Valentine: who said anyone was looking

C. Valentine: listen- i didn’t come here to be bashed

C. Valentine: so what do you want?

C. Murphy: i don’t know- i’m curious about you

C. Valentine: i have a girlfriend

C. Murphy: please don’t think so highly of yourself

*C. Valentine has changed their name to DepressedPrincess*

DepressedPrincess: I’m listening

*C. Murphy has changed their name to HiBoi*

HiBoi: great

HiBoi: question one- how long has it been since you started wearing long sleeved bomber jackets?

DepressedPrincess: sophomore year- why?

HiBoi: interesting

HiBoi: it started freshman year for me

DepressedPrincess: you began to wear bomber jackets?

HiBoi: haha

HiBoi: no- i meant i began cutting myself

HiBoi: and you began sophomore year?

DepressedPrincess: no, because I never started in the first place

HiBoi: you might wanna find a better hiding spot for the blades

DepressedPrincess: i-

HiBoi: have you gone to therapy before?

DepressedPrincess: once or twice

DepressedPrincess: but then it stopped for a little and i didn’t need it anymore

HiBoi: so you just decided to pick it up again?

DepressedPrincess: this really isn’t your business

HiBoi: yet you’re still talking to me

DepressedPrincess: you’re growing on me

DepressedPrincess: and Brooke seems to think you’re okay

DepressedPrincess: not like i can talk abt this with anyone else without worrying them

HiBoi: who says I’m not worried?

DepressedPrincess: if you’re just going to tell me to stop I don’t want to hear it

HiBoi: i mean you should

HiBoi: but i can’t force you to

HiBoi: anyway- why’d you really quit therapy?

HiBoi: you seem smart- you obviously know it would help

DepressedPrincess: i just stopped caring

HiBoi: no- it can’t be that

HiBoi: it’s obvious you care more about things then you let on

DepressedPrincess: who said I can’t care about other things more than I care about myself

HiBoi: the fact that you’re so determined about defending your rep

DepressedPrincess: reiteration then

DepressedPrincess: who said I can’t care about what other people think more than what i think of myself

HiBoi: ah

HiBoi: is this about what you think of yourself

HiBoi: or what others think of you

DepressedPrincess: try what i think of myself spurred on by other people

HiBoi: mmm

DepressedPrincess: your turn :D

HiBoi: hmm

HiBoi: no

DepressedPrincess: okay, fine

DepressedPrincess: but i guess-

DepressedPrincess: I’ll be here if you need to talk to someone

HiBoi: thanks Chloe

DepressedPrincess: on one condition

HiBoi:name it

DepressedPrincess: don’t tell anyone

HiBoi: maybe

DepressedPrincess: bold of you to assume anyone would believe u

HiBoi: all they have to do is check your wrists

DepressedPrincess: great- let me know beforehand so I can make “other arrangements”

HiBoi: Chloe

DepressedPrincess: bye- good talk

DepressedPrincess: offer still stands if you need it


	5. You can just... demand attention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos and also tech crew Michael because yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for this chaotic family dynamic thank you very much :D
> 
> Also I honestly can see Christine convincing Chloe to help out with stage makeup because she's so good at doing it and it led to- that

ThatGuy: m o m

TheSexyOne: w h a t

ThatGuy: hi :D

TheSexyOne: go bother your husband 

ThatGuy: excellent idea

ThatGuy: babe

SportyBoi: yes?

ThatGuy: i demand your attention

SportyBoi: alright

AnAcorn: I-

FunRuiner: you can just… demand attention?

AnAcorn: and it works?

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: of course! I do it with Chlo all the time

AlienOrSmth: so if i-

AlienOrSmth: Chloe i demand your attention

TheSexyOne: the only thing you’ll get is a kick to the crotch

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: give me attention Chlo

TheSexyOne: fine

TheOnlyResponsibleOne: :D

TheSexyOne: what kind of attention are we talking?

ThatGuy: mother there are children on the chat pls-

TheSexyOne: o h

TheSexyOne: @TheOnlyResponsibleOne call me 

TheSuperiorOne: everyone

TheMilkFinisher: the hell you want?

TheSuperiorOne: i thought you said you only come to a couple family gatherings

TheMilkFinisher: oh well

QueenOfNewYork: what’s up Zoe?

TheSuperiorOne: I’m so glad you asked!

TheSuperiorOne: i have jazz band meeting at 1:30

TheMilkFinisher: - you always have jazz band

*TheSuperiorOne has changed the chat name to Nobody Asked Connor*

TheMilkFinisher: wow, okay

ABeck2k27: Connor makes a point love- you always have jazz band

TheSuperiorOne: yes, but this is special

QueenOfNewYork: @AlienOrSmth @TheSexyOne where are you guys????

TheSexyOne: oh god-

TheSexyOne: Brooke I’ll see you later xoxo

TheSexyOne: everyone else- bye I guess

AlienOrSmth: i just checked the time-

AlienOrSmth: DAMN IT-

*TheOnlyResponsibleOne has changed their name to Confuzzled*

Confuzzled: ???

TheFunRuiner: dress rehearsal

Confuzzled: ah

*Confuzzled has changed their name to IWearThe(Flower)Crown*

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: that makes sense

TheMilkFinisher: i’m sorry, Chloe does plays?

TheSexyOne: Chloe does makeup and has no time for this slander

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: - what she said

TheFunRuiner: and Michael is on tech crew

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: shouldn’t you be practicing?

TheFunRuiner: Mr. Reyes still hasn’t shown up

*AlienOrSmth has sent a photo*

AlienOrSmth: i should have told her she didn't have to rush-

AlienOrSmth: but enjoy a feral Chloe with Starbucks and messy bun

AlienOrSmth: it's a rare sight

TheSexyOne: i will kill you and it’ll look like a bloody accident

AlienOrSmth: chill you look fine

AlienOrSmth: and your makeup looks flawless as ever

AlienOrSmth: not a bad picture

TheSexyOne: - thanks

QueenOfNewYork: he just emailed me and told me to get everyone started

QueenOfNewYork: so time to say goodbye to your lives for a few hours- see you all later :)

AlienOrSmth: bye Jare and Jere

TheSexyOne: bye society-

SportyBoi: I HAVE CHESS-

ABeck2k27: don’t worry- no meet today

SportyBoi: oh cool!

ThatGuy: Jacob Dillinger

ThatGuy: where is my attention

SportyBoi: *pats head*

ThatGuy: it is… acceptable

[11:37 p.m.]

ABeck2k27: wait-

ABeck2k27: zoe what was so special about jazz today?

TheSuperiorOne: oh absolutely nothing-

TheSuperiorOne: my solo got given away

TheSuperiorOne: it's great

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: aww I'm sorry to hear that :(

TheSuperiorOne: thanks

ABeck2k27: want me to come over?

TheSuperiorOne: yes

YouKnowWho: kinky ;)

TheSuperiorOne: - goodbye Jared


	6. Spider go brrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to In The Bedroom Down The Hall and Part Of Me and I don't know how I managed to type out this chapter-
> 
> The tears tho-
> 
> And Part Of Me hits *hard* 
> 
> So anyway-  
> Slight t.w. for sexual content. Nothing graphic or explicit! But it's there

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: JAKE

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: JAKE

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: JAKE

SportyBoi: what what what

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: come kill this spider for me please-

AlienOrSmth: bottoms can’t kill spiders

SportyBoi: alas he is correct

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: damn it-

AlienOrSmth: why not ask Chloe

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: erm-

TheSexyOne: don’t you do it-

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: Chloe can’t-

ThatGuy: H A

TheSexyOne: Shut up you tiny gremlin child

TheSexyOne: I will crush you beneath my heel in a second

ThatGuy: yes ma'am 

AlienOrSmth: @YouKnowWho I won the bet

YouKnowWho: god dammit-

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: *power* bottom if it makes any difference

QueenOfNewYork: it does actually!

QueenOfNewYork: @TheFunRuiner 10 bucks

TheFunRuiner: ugh-

SportyBoi: which means… Jenna u owe me 20

PokemonNerd: really Chloe?

PokemonNerd: fine, i’ll vemo it to u

*TheSexyOne has left the chat*

ThatGuy: Jenna why would you bet against the guy who literally has slept with her on multiple occasions?

PokemonNerd: idk-

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: seriously though why would you not trust him on that?

PokemonNerd: please I could have asked the entire football team if I wanted an opinion

PokemonNerd: i was going off a gut instinct

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: still-

*TheMilkFinisher has added TheSexyOne to the chat*

*TheSexyOne has left the chat*

TheMilkFinisher: i love family gatherings

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: she just stormed into my room and mutilated the damn thing

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: wait the spider is still thereeeeeee

TheSuperiorOne: - what has she been mutilating?

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: no clue

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: ah well

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: literally though is there anyone here who can kill it?

TheFunRuiner: don’t even look at me

SportyBoi: can’t

AlienOrSmth: haha I refuse to go near a spider even for you

ThatGuy: i would but nah

AnAcorn: - can’t

TheSuperiorOne: sorry- I’m writing an angry letter to my jazz teacher

ABeck2k27: I’m helping her draft the letter

YouKnowWho: in the middle of a gaming session

PokemonNerd: waiting for Madeline to show up

SportyBoi: Brooke why don’t you kill it?

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: i refuse to be directly responsible for muder

SportyBoi: that checks out

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: so I guess I

AnAcorn: …?

SportyBoi: oh my god it mutated and killed her [3: 58 pm}

TheMilkFinisher: that's ridiculous-

5: 10

TheMilkFinisher: - i am concerned

IWearThe(Flower)Crown: i'm alive

TheSuperiorOne: what happened?

*TheSexyOne has joined the chat*

TheSexyOne: Christine

TheFunRuiner: - what?

QueenOfNewYork: i killed it :D


End file.
